the planets of mordo
by Dr. Gavel HD
Summary: Join Mordecai as he goes and meets more characters than you can imagine, in situations you can't! Rated M for language, voilence, and sexual scenes in later chapters. MargaretxOC, MordecaixSpottedleaf, & possible others...
1. Chapter 1: Benson's gone

The planets of Mordo

Chapter 1: Benson's gone

One day, Mordecai woke up and scanned the room he shared with his best friend, Rigby. His eyes drifting to the "bed" Rigby slept in finding him not there. Probably getting breakfast, Mordecai thought hazily getting out of bed and stretching to begin his normal workday.

"Mordecai!" Rigby yelled at the bottom of the stairs as soon as Mordecai has halfway down the steps.

"What dude?" Mordecai lazily hollered back continuing his trek down the steps.

"Benson's gone but he left us a long list of work to do before he gets back!" Said Rigby exaggerating as usual.

"When does he say he gets back?" Mordecai said now walking into the kitchen.

"Around 5 in the afternoon, TODAY!" Mordecai looked at the clock on the wall; it said 12:00.

"AW CRAP!" Mordecai said turning towards Rigby. Only to find him holding a small half sheet of paper with his work on the back and Rigby's on the front. "Wow," He said sarcastically "That's the longest list of work _I_ ever saw."

"Yeah," Rigby whined. "But I have to clean the bathrooms all over the park."

"That's what you get from hiring a temp. No way," Mordecai said pointing to the yellow highlighted text and as if that wasn't enough, circled in black marker."We have to check a barn that's like 5 miles away in the woods."

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that he was a wanted criminal." Rigby said letting the paper settle down onto the table. "I didn't even know the park had a barn besides the one Pops keeps his cars in."

That wasn't what really worried him, what did was when he was 18, he heard odd mechanical noises coming from the direction of the barn. What was in there, he thought. Well if there was a secret, it would be found out soon enough.

* * *

><p>I've updated this chapter because the old one turned people off it seems. This one has more detail and goes in depth a little bit more than the original plus is more logical, it may seem bland now but the plot is a lot like kingdom Hearts, Doctor who, and Bleach. The antagonist in here isn't really based on anyone.<p>

~Dr. Gavel HD


	2. Chapter 2: the barn

Mordecai and Rigby worked and only ran into each other a few times until Mordecai yelled, "Dude, we need to check on the barn or Benson's going to be pissed."

"Great balls of crap!" Rigby yelled "The only 2 people that we can even ask for help are hi-5 & Muscleman."

"Rock paper scissors over who has to ask them."

Mordecai picked paper; Rigby picked rock.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mordecai said.

"Fine," Rigby said. "Let's get this thing over with." He said walking to the golf cart that hi-5 would hotwire.

"He's not here," Muscleman said. "He had to go somewhere important."He chuckled.

"Let me guess," Rigby said. "Your toilet was on fire, it burned up, and now you need to use a public bathroom."

"NO, he just said the place was private and he wouldn't tell me"

Probably having an affair, Mordecai thought.

"Anyways, what do you want?" Muscleman said.

"Well, Benson said he wanted us to check the barn and-"Rigby was cut off by Muscleman before he could finish.

"What, Benson's letting you 2 morons check the barn. I'll hotwire your golf cart to make it go crazy fast only under one condition." Muscleman paused "You let me, Pops, and Skips videotape you guys check the barn."

What?" Mordecai said. "Fine you have a deal."

A few minutes later, they were speeding to the barn to check on it. When they got there Pops said. "Mordecai and Rigby, open the doors for the prize to get some fresh air."

"Pops," Skips said. "Sorry to rain on your parade but it's not a cereal box."

Slowly, the 2 of them ripped open the barn doors and a huge swarm of bats flew out. Mordecai dove like a grenade went off, Pops fainted, Rigby fell backwards in shock, and Muscleman ran away screaming like a 5 year old girl while Skips laughed uncontrollably. A few seconds later, Rigby looked inside and couldn't believe himself.

"What are you looking at Rigby?" Skips said.

"I don't know," Rigby said "I think you should check it out."


	3. Ed's house

"What is it?" Pops asked fully recovered.

"I don't know; its corners are glowing" Rigby said.

Slowly the 4 of them walked over to the thing and pulled off the tarp and under it was a machine that was nearly new with 2 cherry leather seats and in front of them an laminated oak panel dash board and between the leg areas for the 2 seats was a panel that displayed the date and time and below that some device that had 1 displayed 0000001 with no decimals. Along with them an array of 5 buttons numbered 1-5. The back was just as amazing without the panel or steering wheel that looked to be from a jumbo jet.

"What a beautiful work of engineering." Pops said climbing into the driver's seat.

"Pops we don't-" Mordecai started to say but was cut off when the machine began to move so fast it blasted thru the barn wall while Pops was in the driver's seat too busy screaming to do anything at all while Mordecai dove on the machine and struggled into the leg compartment to push the brake. But Pops pushed both buttons 4 and 5 like they were suppose to help but instead there was a bright flash and they were vaporized before they crashed into a tree. Am I dead or dying? Mordecai thought as he felt a tingling throb deep inside him, then all went black.

Mordecai woke up on a rather dirty bed in a room that was like an old pile of garbage.

"Hello there mutants." A tall yellow man said."What brings you to the cul-de-sac?"

"Are we dead?" Pops said lifting his head up and looking around. "I thought the afterlife would be a lot nicer than this."

"Pops," Mordecai said. "I think we're in a whole other world."

"Of course you are, you're on planet Earth." The yellow guy said.

"What? We came from planet earth!"Mordecai explained."Who's your leader?"

"Our leader is Eddy," The yellow man said. "I'm Ed. What are your names?"

"I'm Mordecai; my 2 leaders are Benson and my Mom."

"I'm Pops; my leaders are Benson and my father." He bowed respectfully.

"Would you like something to eat? I'm hungry." Ed said.

"How much food do you have?" Mordecai asked.

"I'll show you how much there is." He said motioning them to follow him as he walked out the door.

"What a nice place." Mordecai said."Do you own it?"

"HELL NO!" Ed said."Well…you could say I do but if my baby sis wasn't around then I'd be owning it someday 100% instead of 50%."

"Your parents have plans for making it a duplex?" Mordecai asked.

"You could say that," Ed said stopping in the kitchen."More like letting us share the house."

Just then 2 boys banged at the door. "ED LET US IN!" They yelled.

Ed opened the door to let them in. "What's wrong?" he asked seating them at the table.

The short one spoke first."Cankers… coming…to…get…us…with…bad…things."He quivered out.

"Where's the machine you found us in?" Mordecai said."We can escape in it."

"Your machine's in the garage." Ed said before a chainsaw started up outside.

"LET'S GO!" The short one hollered over the roar of the roar of the chainsaw about to cut through the door.

Quickly all of them ram into the garage and hopped in the machine as Pops started it then they saw the entire garage morph into a forest the bad thing was the machine was in midair when they arrived and it hit the ground with a thud knocking everyone out cold.


	4. Rainpelt's prophecy

Mordecai woke up in a dark place that to him felt like outer space. Am I dead? He thought, and then out of nowhere a cat appeared 15 feet in front of him.

"Who are you?" Mordecai said looking at the cat.

"I'm Raggedstar, the old ShadowClan leader. A new prophecy has emerged in the presence that requires the fate of 5 to stop a new threat from taking over, Rainpelt."

"WH-what?"Mordecai said as out of nowhere a beam of blue light struck him and a weird feeling came over him that he was changing into another being.

Rainpelt (Mordecai) woke up on the grassy forest floor and couldn't move his arms the way he wanted to and everything seem 3 times its size then he realized he was a cat.

"Oh no! I'm dead."Mordecai said to the wind basically. He heard from Pops when he was younger that Pops visited Vietnam and that tribal leaders there were granted an extra life through recantation.

"Where am-OH BOY I'M A CAT! MORDECAI, I'VE BEEN GRANTED AN EXTRA LIFE!" An old, crazy short-haired tom that was gray except for a few black spots on his back and belly said.

"YAY I'M A MUTANT!" Ed cried climbing up a tree with success.

"Ed you're not a mutant, you're a cat, a _feral _cat" Edd retorted.

"Is this real or some odd nightmare?" Eddy asked

"Of course it's real. We wouldn't be having dreams about people we've met 10 minutes ago and no dream this complex can be made by the human mind or through virtual reality." Edd said.

"Anyways, we should be calling each other by the names the cat gave us instead of our real names while we're here so anyone shout out your name. I'm Robinclaw." Edd said.

"Rainpelt." Mordecai said.

"Blackheart." Pops said.

"Fishtail." Ed said.

"Applethorn." Eddy said.

"Good, now that we have names native to this land we can talk to people without them thinking we're retarded or strangers and by strangers I mean aliens." Robinclaw said walking to what seemed like nowhere.

"Where are you going?" Rainpelt asked following him with the other 3.

"A part of me tells me to go this way plus I smell more cats that are familiar if that's the word I'm looking for." Robinclaw stopped and turned toward them.

"If you say so." Rainpelt said beginning to walk again.

About 20 long, silent minutes later they came to a clearing that was 'fortified' with a thick 'wall' of grass, mud, and sticks and inside the clearing was a few patches of ferns that were like buildings and a cave in a rock that had a 'board' for easy access up onto the top of the rock.

"Who's there?" Yelled 2 cats that seemed to be guarding the clearing and were walking towards the 5.

"Hello there, we haven't seen any of you around the camp but all of you do smell of ThunderClan. We must tell Lionheart about this right away." Said one of them running into a large cave to cats and coming out of the cave with a long-haired golden tom that seemed to be Lionheart.

"Well, they do smell of ThunderClan but to be sure they're warriors from our Clan we have to see Spottedleaf for this." Said Lionheart walking over to one of the patches of ferns and coming out with a tortishell she-cat that seemed to match the name Spottedleaf.

"It can't be, these cats match the descriptions of the 5 StarClan warriors that would save our Clan." She said flabbergasted.

"What about the fire can save our Clan prophecy?" Lionheart asked.

"That's a newer prophecy; it often takes a few seasons for a prophecy to be fulfilled. I received the 5 warrior prophecy from my master Featherwhisker before he died."

"Where are we staying?" Applethorn asked impatiently."I'm pooped."

"What do you mean by 'pooped'" The cat that went to get Lionheart asked.

"He means tired; exhausted; worn out." Robinclaw answered.

"You can stay in the warriors' den; you don't have to hunt." Lionheart answered.

Slowly they walked to the warriors' den and lay down to sleep.

Rainpelt woke up from his dream and decided to take a walk around the camp and then he heard a rustling sound coming from over the makeshift wall and soon a lot of cats that had a nasty smell came charging into camp so fast they destroyed the part of wall they went through.

"Everyone, we're being attacked!" Rainpelt said.

Soon everyone was fighting. Blackheart was trying to incorporate the wrestling moves he learned in college and succeeded with deadly accuracy that sent 8 cats retreating over the dilapidated wall. Robinclaw saw how some cats thought from ShadowClan and sneaked up on the small, injured ones and quickly ended their lives or sent them wobbling over the pile of rubble. Fishtail attempted to fight but after 4 near death attempts he hid in some ferns. Rainpelt just clawed or bit any cat that wasn't from ThunderClan and managed to end the life of 2 large cats. Applethorn managed to make 4 large cats too injured to fight and sent them running over the ruins of the wall.

After the battle was done and the enemy retreated to their own camp, Rainpelt had a long, shallow gash in his left side and walked quickly over to the medicine cat den and when he entered he smelled that a ShadowClan cat was waiting outside and yelled to Spottedleaf "Run, there's a cat outside." And as soon as she left, the cat jumped out and clawed at Rainpelt and soon the cat was under him and Rainpelt bit down on his neck hard killing him. Just then Spottedleaf reentered her den and stammered.

"Y-You saved my life."

Then a young orange cat walked in and reported that all cats had some gashes that looked very deep and that Lionheart was attacked by Tigerclaw and was saved by a strange cat that was hiding in the apprentice den named Fishtail that ended Tigerclaw's life1.

"I'll soon treat the cats as soon as I apply cobwebs to Rainpelt, he saved my life." She said going out the entrance and returning with cobwebs wrapped around her paw and she quickly began applying them to his gash that made him whimper a little. Spottedleaf gave him some poppy seeds to stop the pain and they stopped the pain and at the same time made him a little groggy.

As soon as he left a blue gray she-cat was at the top of the rock he saw earlier and she began talking about the battle and that a cat called Fishtail saved Lionheart's life and that the 5 warriors that came the night before saved the entire Clan from being destroyed and the cats were welcomed as fully fledged members of ThunderClan.

"Wait!" Rainpelt said walking towards the rock."We're not cats, a cat called Raggedstar transformed us into cats because our fate is to destroy a dark force that threatens to take over this freaking planet."

"IF YOU'RE NOT A CAT WHO OR WHAT ARE YOU?" The cat on top of the rock yelled.

"W-we-we're what you call twolegs." Then Blackheart, Robinclaw, Rainpelt, Applethorn, and Fishtail turned back into their normal selves and the cat (still on the rock hissed something they couldn't understand and then every cat flew onto them so fast they had no time to react.

"RUN TO THE MACHINE!" Mordecai yelled running and waving like a mad blind man out of the camp struggling to get the cats from clawing and biting him until he suffered lethal blood loss.

After about an hour of running with cats all over them they found their machine up in some very tall pine trees that took until morning to climb all the way up and by the time they did reach the top they were hungry, parched, tired from being up all night and from blood loss and that by the time they reached the top Edd was hyperventilating, Pops was shaking so badly from shock he was having extreme difficulty holding his footing, and the other 3 felt so vulnerable they went into an adrenaline rush whenever a cat hissed loud enough for them to hear from below.

"MUST-GET-IN-TO-LIVE-IF-NOT-DIE!" Edd was saying to himself and soon all of them got into the machine.

"Where do we go?" Eddy questioned Mordecai.

"Well, if we stay here, we'll die, if we go to your world, we'll be tortured, if we go to my world, Benson'll surely have us destroyed so I'd rather go to the 4th dimension instead." Mordecai responded setting the machine to go to the 4th dimension and as the machine was in the early stages of leaving, Spottedleaf jumped into Ed's lap and what all of the people sitting in the machine saw was probably the most beautiful thing any of them would endure. Spottedleaf change into a 5'3 feline that Mordecai and Pops knew the body from their world and soon they arrived into the 4th dimension.

One quick thing I want to include: I've always believe that Tigerstar killed Lionheart in book 1 because to me if he did the same to Redtail, he'd probably do the same to Lionheart. No matter how much _anyone_ (except one of the 3 people that share the pen name Erin Hunter) attempts to convince me I won't believe you. (EVEN IF YOU SAY YOUR NAME _**IS**_ ERIN HUNTER I WON'T BEILIVE IT BECAUSE ITS VERY LIKELY FAKE!)


	5. King of the regulars

The 4th dimension was to them nothing more than a quiet middle class neighborhood with a water tower proudly displaying 'Arlen' in the distance. The silence was broken by a scream of horror coming from a Medium sized man wearing an orange ball cap and silver sunglasses; the people in the machine could tell he was a smoker from an already half burned cigarette by his right foot and probably a drinker from a pack of beer at his side.

"OH MY GOD! ALIENS!" He said jumping around on the road as if it was white hot coals.

"Dale, what'ya dang ol' problem, I'm tryin' ta get a little-AAAAAHHH!" Yelled a blond haired man wearing a black T-shirt out an open window before being paralyzed in fear at the machine in the middle of the road.

The man called Dale went inside and came out with a hunting rifle about 5 minutes later and fired several rounds at the machine before stopping to reload. While he was reloading, Mordecai frantically opened and looked into every storage compartment until he found a sub-machine gun that he gave to Pops before taking a Gatling gun and firing several rounds at the house Dale was in front of while Pops fired at the van in the drive way and after 5 minutes of fighting, Dale dropped his gun at his feet in surrender and we began to go onto his knees and cry mercifully. Mordecai was so busy watching the man he actually began to feel sorry for the man, a feeling that he never really felt before and it felt so depressing and melancholy he decided to spare the man's life and even try to fix his house. So to sort out that he was more peaceful than what he showed him because the man overreacted, he got out of the machine leaving the gun behind and walked quietly to Dale.

"I'm sor-"Mordecai began to say.

"What else do you want!" He yelled cutting him off.

"Dude, you really overreacted; I'm here to say I'm sorry and that for food and a place to sleep, we'll fix your house and try to fix your van but we do need proper equipment."Mordecai said putting his hand on his shoulder.

Dale stared into the distance before answering. "You can but the only house in the neighborhood that you can keep a low profile at is Bill's house and besides, he needs the company, I saw him talking to the characters on cereal boxes and dancing with a broom and doing some dirty stuff with a mop."

"Why would you want to see someone make out with a mop?" Edd said.

"I don't want to, he leaves the blinds and curtains open so everyone can see what he does." Dale said getting up on his feet and picking up the cans that weren't perished by the gun fire. "How old are you in years?"

"13." Edd answered.

"23." Mordecai answered looking at Dale like he grew an extra head.

"OK, here the drinking age is 21, you," Dale said pointing to Edd "can't drink nor can anyone 20 and under, how old is the cat lady?" He said changing attention to the feline in the machine.

"24 moons." Spottedleaf answered.

"A moon I think is what most tribal cultures consider a month; since you're a cat, a month to you is like a year to me so that makes you about 24 years old." Pops said. "If you're wondering how old I am I'm 48 Years old."

"Well, now that the ages have been figured out I'll show you the neighbors." He said walking to the house of the blond guy.

About 5 days had passed since the 6 of them arrived to Arlen and the people were very friendly and every day Dale's wrecked house was looking better and better and his van was already not only fixed, the interior was now complete with new flooring, seating and bug extermination equipment plus a GPS. Now that the 6 of them had finished working on the house for the day, they did whatever they could find to do. Mordecai and Edd often went over to Hank's house to play video games with Hank's son Bobby and Dale's son Joseph and Mordecai discovered that Rigby was a heck of a lot worse than he thought and that by the time it was time to go back, he'd be able to beat Rigby without even trying. Ed and Eddy spent most of their time lying on the couch watching TV or doing who knows what at who knows where. Pops was often busy cooking or teaching Spottedleaf some modern medicine so she could better heal her patients when she returned. So to Mordecai it was like any ordinary day until he was in first place at some racing game he swore he heard Benson yell 'Mordecai, get your ass back here or you're fired!' that startled him so much it made him jump that sent his controller landing on the bed and made him look around him in shock.

"Mordecai, what's the deal?" Joseph said.

"I-I err… I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM!" He said running out of Bobby's room and out the front door. "Maybe the guys can help." Mordecai thought running to the corner of Hank's driveway near the road.

"Mordecai," Bill said surprised, "what a pleasure it is to see you down here, grab yourself an Alamo and talk with us."

Mordecai grabbed an Alamo and took a sip, being the first alcoholic beverage he ever drank, it tasted pretty good.

"I have something to tell you guys." He said.

"Well, what is it?" Bill asked.

"My co-worker's a real slacker and while I was playing video games with Bobby and Joseph, I heard my boss' voice say I'd better get back there or I'll be fired and I won't go back there because who am I there with Rigby holding me from getting anything done in life and making people think we're gay because he considers us bros well we're not brothers, we're not even adopted brothers he hates his real brother because he's more successful in life and everyone looks up to him and he's bigger even though he's 2 years younger than Rigby." Mordecai yelled throwing his can at the road.

"Well, it sounds like you're having rivalry with your co-worker." Hank said taking a sip from his can.

"Do you know if he is gay?" Dale said.

"No, not for sure. He's probably bi considering that he's by me all the time and is an epic battle to get Margaret that's a bird like me except she's a robin." Mordecai answered.

"The only way to know for sure is to go back to where you came from and find out the truth." Bill said.

"I could, but there's a new prophecy that says it requires the fate of 5 from letting darkness take over." Mordecai said.

"That can wait, what's more important is your job and possibly your reputation in your native society." Dale said.

After a few minutes, Mordecai decided that it was time to go back and he would do it right away and to prove that he was away with Pops, he would bring back Edd, Spottedleaf, and Dale. Now that everyone was ready to go back Mordecai set the machine to 000001, pressed the button and they went straight to the 1st dimension.


	6. Benson's revenge

This chapter explains what happened a little while after Mordecai and Pops left the first dimension.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MORDECAI AND POPS AND WHY IS THERE A HOLE IN THE BACK OF THE BARN?" Benson screamed at the remaining groundskeepers in a fury that was worse than the rest of his furies put together. "IF SOMEONE DOESN'T TELL ME ALL OF YOU ARE FIRED AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER GET A SINGLE JOB AS LONG AS YOU LIVE!"

Muscleman began to tell the story that Mordecai and Rigby were running out of time and that they needed a go-cart to be hotwired so they could get the job done in time and when they arrived Mordecai and Rigby opened the doors and a bunch of bats flew out and Rigby took a canvas tarp off a machine and Pops was so amazed he hopped in the front and the machine blasted through the barn and before that Mordecai hopped into the foot compartment and seconds after the machine broke through the wall it vaporized.

"Is that what happened?" Benson said with a tone of anger in his voice.

The other 3 shook their heads.

"I even captured it on video." Muscleman said holding up a VHS tape and walking over to the DVR to put it in. After rewinding it, he pressed play and the video played showing everything that was told to have happened.

"OH-NO!" Benson said shaking slightly in fear."That machine is one of the park's most sacred treasures, with Mordecai and Pops operating it they could be in other dimensions or altering the time line. The machine's name is Kelvrom-362 and its one of the only ones of its kind. The only other one is Quatroption-360 and the pieces are hidden throughout the park." He then went into his office and came out 8 minutes later with a black composite notebook and 5 blueprints and he laid the first one out on the table and it displayed a device no bigger than a 1-liter pop bottle with chromium caps at each end and a cylinder of some sort of isotope that would probably fit right into the container and the isotope was labeled "الغبار المحرمة-7500".

"Is that illegal?" Rigby asked.

"Yes; don't tell anyone about this. The words الغبار المحرمة are Hebrew for forbidden dust. The time traveler came up with the name after finding it in the future Alps of South Africa. It's so rare that the Quatroption-360 is the only one that uses it. The other uses "увяданная пыль звезды-7500" that's Russian for faded star dust."Benson said.

"What do we have to do?" muscleman asked.

"Nothing, your minds won't understand what languages these are written in." Benson said walking away into his office.

After Benson was sure everyone was asleep, he read the instructions, blueprints, and notes from the black composite notebook and besides the isotope name, everything was in perfect English and he lied to Rigby about the time traveler discovering it, the actual person that discovered it was the evil crook지명하십시오 참담한 의미가 없는, or better known as Jack the Mad one who almost conquered all the dimensions but was defeated by ความภาคภูมิใจที่น่าอัศจรรย์ or the time traveler as his more common referred to name. He was pulling out the map of the park that showed where all of the pieces of the machine were and he found out some pieces were buried underground by up to 12 feet and anyways, he would just get the pieces that were the easiest to get at the moment and he found most of them in the barn, basement, and attic. Finally, He thought. I'll get my revenge on Rigby and Mordecai.


	7. twisted return

When they returned, the park was surprisingly empty and a couple deep holes had been dug for some strange reason or another.

"Wow, you're a groundskeeper?" Dale asked.

"Yes, I am." Mordecai said blushing a little.

"Where are Rigby and the manager Benson you've been talking about?" Edd asked.

Mordecai was going to say something but then a gunshot stopped him and the 5 of them turned their heads to where the fire came from and there was Benson in combat boots, a white wide brimmed hat, and black dress jacket with a weird symbol on his upper left arm and he was holding a military semi-automatic rifle in his right hand and getting the gun ready for fire, he said "Adios!" and began to fire with 0% accuracy and all 5 of them avoiding the bullets managed to sneak into the house and barricade every door and window while Benson fired and kicked the doors and Mordecai heard a feminine cry and he hurried down into the basement and saw a machine that looked like theirs except that it was enclosed and was shaped like an olive with a bottom so it could stay balanced and what really shocked him was the fact that the other 4 groundskeepers along with Margaret in a cast iron cage.

"What happened?" Mordecai asked.

"Your boss went mad and locked us in here." Margaret said.

"Where's the lock?" Edd asked looking on and around the cage for a lock before seeing a number panel on a wall and suddenly there was a large crash upstairs and Mordecai looked around the room for something that could pry open the bars and conveniently there was a small freezer labeled "Caution: cold acids" and not wasting a bit of time among seeing this Mordecai opened the freezer and pulled out a bottle filled with a glowing pink liquid and coated the metal with it and seconds after it was applied it was turning the bars into a fine green powder and soon Benson blasted through the door and literally jumped straight to the bottom of the steps not breaking a sweat or showing any sign of despair instead his eyes were showing need and hunger.

"THAT'S IT!" Benson yelled at the 9 other people in the basement. "MORDECAI & POPS, WHAT A SUFFICENT CHANGE FROM RIGBY, YOU'VE DISCOVERED THE SECRET THAT I'VE BEEN HIDING FROM YOU AND THE REST OF THE DIMENSIONS FOR 15 YEARS. HERE YOU HAVE 3 SPECIMENS VERYIFYING YOU'VE VISITED OTHER WORLDS THROUGH YOUR MACHINE THAT NO ONE SHOULD EVER SEE, AND DOING SO YOU'VE WAKENED ME FROM MY 150 YEAR REST, FOOOL!" Benson screamed at Pops nearly scaring him to death.

"YOU'RE NOT BENSON!" Rigby screamed at Benson.

"You're right, I'm not Benson. I'm Benson's mad Soviet counterpart بنجمن." He said in an evil tone running towards Margaret, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her into the machine in the corner before it took off through the first and second floor breaking the water pipes and sending wood and pieces of furniture flying in random directions before falling down into the basement or somewhere else nearby.

"HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP!" Mordecai said putting his hands on his head from shock and horror.

"I'm going to pretend that didn't happen." Dale said acting like he didn't see nothing or what he did see he saw so often it wasn't surprising and after that a machine that looked like the machine Mordecai and Pops drove except this one had 2 gold circles on each side and instead of the advanced digital panel there were three levers and 3 old odometers that instead of displaying speed, RPM, and gas it displayed time (like it was made to travel through time and displayed current year), dimension, and energy and the man seemed British and somewhat around 25 or 26 and the man got out and looked around heaving in deep breaths as he did. "Greetings," The man said to the 8 beings in the room. "What's the problem?" He asked them staring at the ceiling (or where it used to be) talking to them like they were 4 year olds.

"Well, the park manager Benson's evil Soviet counterpart took Margaret into an egg shaped machine and took off through the roof." Dale said walking to the machine and running his hand against the very cold, smooth, metallic surface.

"Dude! That machine is just like yours only a bit older." Rigby said to Mordecai now by Edd.

"Wait! You have Kelvrom-362, the newer model of the Heelbrom-1000 that I have?" The man asked amazed at the raccoon and the 6 foot blue jay.

"Yeah, if that's what you call it." Mordecai said.

"Okay, it's a good thing I came at the right time because I have bad news that may scare you, the machine that was taken by بنجمن. Was made by my Soviet counterpart Jack the mad one that was destroyed and is trapped in eternal darkness so he can't get out but his son Джеймс is the crazed leader of the United Siberian States of Soviet-Communist Asia, or USSSCA that is more of a dictatorship than a Communist regime and so far it lies in and has been restricted to the frozen dimension 000018 but with that ship over there it can spread to the rather pitiful dimension 000010 and conquer it in less than a week and destroy the beings on the planet in months or force them into slavery." He said pacing back and forth in a fluster of panic, horror, and pain.

"So do we warn them?" Mordecai asked.

"We can't because they believe violence has all the answers and the few that don't are spread out and the people are in such a large amount of over 7 billion and some minds are so scarred they wouldn't trust an alien civilization if an ICBM missile was headed right for them and some bore people so much the people do stuff that just some of you are allowed to do that's restricted for people 21+before they turn 18 and some countries are too worried about the citizens in another country than their country that's falling apart and illegal substances make more than all the crops sold within the country do combined!"

"What is your name?" Mordecai asked the man.

"Alexander, just call me Alex." The man said.

"Yo Alex, want to know who else would tell someone that? MY MOM!" Muscleman yelled out.

"That's quite understandable; you have a very caring and intellectual mother." Alex said in a kind caring voice making everyone burst into laughter.

"WOW! I never thought anyone would be able to ruin the fun of that joke for Muscleman. OOOHHH!" Mordecai said doing a victory dance in place.

"Sir, why do you do that, should I bring you to the insane asylum now?" Alex questioned.

"No, it's just something me and Rigby do when we're excited." Mordecai said slightly taken aback by Alex's rather rude question.

"Why don't you do something else that's less noticeable to people from this time period like silently congratulate yourself or do something more _civilized_ instead of dancing like a nut or a native cannibal to the Pacific islands after eating an 800 pound fat man with help of 9 other people who are now dancing around the carcass remains." Alex said. "Are you and Rigby queer?"

"What the H dude, first you ask me if I have to go to the batty house than you ask if me and Rig-"Mordecai said before being cut off by Rigby.

"I'M GAAYYY!" Rigby confessed crying before running up the stairs and shutting the door behind him leaving the rest of the people down in the basement in shock.

Okay, the story is now getting a bit more shocking, now this story's deadline is mid October even though I may begin to write my second story that will be all about skips from 500 years before his birth to just before Mordecai and Rigby arrive and will be dated like a diary while I'm on chapter 13. Flames welcomed and ideas for future chapters are very welcomed 


	8. Alexander the time traveler

When someone's speaking Russian in this story, it will have the Russian language in English so you'll be able to read it without having to know Russian and the beginning will be " and the end will be " also I'll incorporate Spanish, Japanese, Korean, and Chinese in future chapters

"Why would he say he's happy and act like that, you 2 are probably the biggest excuses of intelligent life in the multi-verse!" Alex said referring to Mordecai and Rigby.

"That's more than what you can say, you probably can't beat me at Strong John." Mordecai said.

"WOW! That's the easiest game ever! How about call of duty or Super Smash Bros?" Alex retorted.

"What's call of duty and what's Super Smash Bros?" Mordecai asked because he obviously never heard of the 2 games in his life.

"Let's just play strong John." Alex said heading up the stairs and into the living room that had no damage except for where the living room entered the kitchen that was completely destroyed. "What's your stove type?" He asked worried from suffocation or an explosion.

"Electric." Mordecai answered. "Why?"

"So I know it's safe and I won't suffocate." Alex said turning the X-station IV on and plugging in the controllers to the outlets. (when he wasn't busy making the Eloi more developed and fending off Morlocks or teaching he often played a lot of video games on a variety of systems ranging from the SNES to some consoles that he couldn't remember from different worlds or he used his wide variety of electronic gadgets.)

"Dude you're too good, you've beated me 25 times in under a minute!" Mordecai said tossing his controller at the TV.

"Are you even freaking worrying about your avian friend?" Alex said. "Listen to me, she could be getting tortured or worse!"

On the ship Margaret was thrown into a small room with a micro fridge, a small flat screen HDTV, a microwave, and a bed and after a few moments in the room the whirring sound that was on the entire time she was in the room stopped and a man came in speaking Russian. A language she couldn't understand what he was saying.

"^Benjamin! ^" The man spoke in Arabic.

"Yes sir." Benson said.

"Do you have James' new wife?" The man said.

"You mean Margaret?" Benson replied.

"Of course, the female avian you fool!" The man retorted sharply. "He wants her to wear this costume, make her put it on and if you can't you'll be destroyed and no one will see you again!" Then he handed Benson a box that was rather small for a costume and left the machine and seconds later Benson opened the door that lead to the room and handed her the box and he said.

"Put the costume on." He said in English and left giving her privacy to change into the costume and after she was done putting on the ruby crown with a large oval Onyx stone in the center with golden vines decorating the ruby part of the crown the rest of the costume was 2 piece with the bottom part resting on the hips and was a satin skirt that went just below her knees and had the same vine embroidery as the crown and the center part was like a corset but didn't make her waist look smaller and had wider straps on her shoulders and there was a 5 inch gap from the bottom of the top part and the top of the lower part and the top had the same pattern as the skirt and after looking at the costume, she liked it, it made her feel important and more powerful, 2 feelings she never felt before in her life and she hoped the person was nicer than his Soviet henchmen.

"So exactly what do we do, it's not like we have an army or some powerful weapon that can destroy planets." Edd said confused to Alex and Mordecai.

"In 802,725, my empire of 3 million Eloi has an army of 500,000 and 12 tanks and I managed to destroy the Morlocks, take their machines, and with the machinery and my knowledge of hi-tech engineering I managed to build a thriving, sophisticated empire of peace, commerce, and agriculture that's a republican government." Alex said in a proud tone.

"Okay, but even with an army of 500,008, how can we defeat their world?" Mordecai asked.

"That's a problem, but I've destroyed Jack the mad one and his army follows the chess strategy while my army follows the Go strategy that's more effective." Alex answered making the crowd confused. "In chess, you begin with lots of pieces and end the game with just a few. However, in the Chinese game Go, you begin with no pieces and end up with a lot of pieces, more conservative than the chess strategy. Also with my knowledge with the Chinese art of war text, by following those rules, I can turn a team of 10 15 year old wimps into a team great enough to defeat a team of 100 very, very, beefy 25 year olds." Alex replied.

"Wait!" Mordecai said. "I just remembered that Raggedstar said to me that the fate of 5 must stop darkness from taking over." After he got done saying that a blue portal opened up in the wall and a white figure walked out of the portal and stopped right in front of it before saying. "Mordecai, what Raggedstar told you was wrong, you must find 5 others besides Alexander, Dale, Edd, Spottedleaf, and _you_." It said before walking back through the portal and the portal vaporized.

"So we have 5 other worlds to go to? I almost got killed, twice." Edd said in protest.

"We need you, you're the only other smart guy besides Alex and if he falls, we won't be able to go on." Dale said in a childish tone.

"Dale does have a point, Mordecai and I are the only other 2 that have gone to college; I'm an old man and Mordecai only went for just over a semester." Pops said with his hat over his chest.

"You went to college?" Alex asked the now slightly embarrassed Mordecai.

"Y-yes, I did with Don but Rigby forced me out and the fact that it was very expensive and Trevor, my worst enemy was also training to become an accountant and I think that he just went there to get me to drop out because he dropped out 3 days after I did." Mordecai said now blushing lightly.

"Why didn't Rigby go?" Alex asked.

"There's 4 reasons. One, he hated his brother and he didn't want to live in his shadow through college. Two, his family was higher-lower class and only $20 above the poverty level. Three, he was held back 3 times. Finally, he dropped out in 8th grade and he didn't begin to work, the park was his 1st job!"

"Then how did his brother go to college?"

"His brother earned a full ride and skipped 2 grades while I skipped 1 because I got held back in kindergarten." Mordecai said before erupting with laughter thinking it was stupid for someone to be held back in kindergarten.

"Well, that's very odd that you got held back at such a young age. But we should go to my empire now and Edd, do you want to go now." Alex asked Edd.

"Fine, but only if the others or I don't have to do a lot of work." Edd replied.

"What do we take?" Pops asked.

"Nothing except your machine and the clothes you're wearing right now and Mordecai, going nude isn't accepted well in my society or any others so when we get to my kingdom I'll let you look for more clothes so you can fit in more and I won't bring Rigby along because I hate queer people." Alex said getting in the machine. "Mordecai, start your machine, there's not enough room for all of us in one." He added before vanishing into thin air.

"Mordecai, the dimension code is 000005." Dale said walking up the stairs and taking away the table that was barricading the door and walking out the door to the machine.

For those who have been reading this from the beginning, thanks and I've decided to write a short 3 chapter story about when Greg goes on a rampage and kills Manny, I'm making it because I think the book series is retardedly short and instead of the history of Skips I'll be writing a sonic/regular show cross over about when Mordecai and Rigby end up on Mobius that will feature some cross over couples. If anyone is wondering who Alexander is he's the time traveler from the time machine. So far in this story Mordecai/Spottedleaf is a couple and Benson/Margaret isn't a couple but couples in the future are secret as of right now and the only info I'm giving you on future fandoms so far are Austin Powers, Icarly, and some villains from Kung Fu panda and WALL*E.


	9. Love, tunics, & guns

When they arrived to the 5th dimension they were greeted by a meadow filled with the most exotic plants and trees ever seen and in the distance there were a few large skyscrapers that reflected the dark blue and purple sky.

"Mordecai," Alex called interrupting Mordecai's train of thought seeing the magnificent sight. "Set your vehicle to three and step on the gas."

Mordecai set the machine on three and the machine gently floated 2 feet above the grass and he stepped on the gas lightly and the machine moved forward and then he pushed in the steering wheel and the machine went up a few feet that startled Mordecai and the other passengers and then he pulled the steering wheel back and it made the vehicle go down onto the ground and he experimented a few minutes and he found the more he pushed in on the steering wheel, the more faster it went on up and there was a little lever that changed the degrees of incline while going up but it wasn't a good idea because it caused them to fall out of the cart and thank goodness the cart had a feature that if a passenger fell out, it would fly right to the passenger if it was very low to the ground but if it was higher up, it would pull them in via tractor beam or fly right under the passenger's bottom and pull them in by artificial gravity and after hours of experimenting, he reached the city and Alex guided them onto what looked like the Taj Mohall, Kremlin, White house, and Buckingham palace all rolled in one and they landed in what seemed like a rainforest with very, very odd looking plants and they were on an asphalt square in the center next to the other machine and there was a path leading to the building and the group of people that were in Alex's machine were motioning them to come.

When they got inside they were greeted by a large, oval arched hallway with several smaller hallways going out of it.

"Okay, I have enough guest rooms for all of you but first let me set some ground rules. 1, don't abuse your right to my maids or butlers. 2, men don't sleep with women and women don't sleep with men. 3, nobody's to be outside between 11 PM and 1 AM without my permission. 4, tomorrow we'll go out and buy tunics for you guys." Alex said.

"Why do we have to wear tunics?" Dale said about to light a cigarette but Alex grabbed the lighter and said. "All of you have to wear tunics because everyone wears a tunic at special occasions and I have a smoking room so only smoke in there and Mordecai," Alex included changing his attention to Mordecai. "You'll have to wear some of my sleepwear because I don't want you nude in my guest beds."

After he finished talking to Mordecai he showed all of them to their rooms that were oval shaped with a cushion the size of a king size mattress on one side with a silk sheet and a thick jet black comforter and there was a 30 inch plasma TV with a DVR/DVD player on the opposite side of the room and to the right of it was a bathroom with a RV style toilet, a shower that had a door along with 6 squares that acted as showerheads and a large metal square plate on the ceiling that also worked as a showerhead, and a very small cube shaped sink that had a rectangular medicine cabinet with a mirror on the front and the medicine cabinet held spearmint flavored toothpaste, a new electric toothbrush, Aspirin, and sleep pills.

Mordecai went down to sleep soon after Alex left and he had the same dream he had many times before except here's the dream.

Mordecai woke up on a mat of some sort of leaf and walked out of the little cabin his ordinary self and onto the beach and he saw Spottedleaf wearing jean shorts and a green and white striped polo and she began to walk toward him and hugged him before kissing him on the cheek and then Rigby grew between them knocking Spottedleaf down and then he said "I'M GAAAAA-"but before he could finish Mordecai heard gunfire and Rigby collapsed on his back showing several fresh gunshot wounds and then a helicopter flew over and landed on the beach and out came Dale, Edd, and Alex all carrying snipers and while Edd and Alex went over to help Spottedleaf up Dale walked over to Mordecai and said.

"You weren't meant to meet Rigby; you were meant to meet Spottedleaf who you will learn to love in time and she will learn to love you in time." He said before disappearing into a cloud of dust blowing out to sea and out of site.

Mordecai woke up from the dream and looked around the room until he found the blue glowing digital clock on the wall; it said 7:48 AM. Finding nothing better to do he decided to explore the estate so he got up and walked around the house and he found Dale, Pops, and Alex in the library chatting over how interesting the place is then the 3 of them noticed him and Alex said.

"What a surprise it is to see you up so early. Pops here told me all about how you sometimes sleep till noon and go to bed at 6."

"I decided to check this place out; it seems very large from the outside." Mordecai said not wanting to be given a lecture about how many rooms there are and how long it took to build and then about the history of the place and how Alex once got lost for 2 months in the jungle of corridors and rooms.

"Well, I have a pretty extensive movie collection and I have an arcade, indoor pool, and a full sized IMAX screen." Alex said taking a sip of a chocolate mocha.

Upon hearing IMAX, Mordecai ran out of the room and opened every door keeping track of where he was going so if he got lost, he could just retrace his steps back to his room. After 4 minutes of looking into doors he found the dining room that was more like a large buffet and he asked one of the waiters if he could dine and the waiter didn't seem to understand him but nodded his head and Mordecai went to get some food and after searching he found that the only meat they had was bacon and eggs that made Mordecai a little upset but the odd fruits and vegetables made up for it.

After breakfast, he continued to look until he found the IMAX that Muscleman and Hi-5 ghost were in watching Cannibal holocaust curled up and hugging each other scared to death and Mordecai saw a gruesome scene play in it and then the pure sickness of it made him run into the restroom and puke in the toilet and seconds later Alex called over an intercom and said.

"Guests, it's time to leave in 10 minutes, so get to the main hall and wait for further instructions."

Upon hearing this Mordecai ran through the halls and arrived with 2 minutes to spare and to find most of them along with 16 butlers in the hall and then Alex waved his left hand in the air to grab the attention of everyone and when the hall became quiet, he said loudly.

"Okay, today as you know you're going to get a tunic and some new clothes, we're all going to the tunic store and after you find a tunic you can go off and buy some clothes and food but you must be back here by 10 PM."

So the group followed Alex to the tunic store that was more of a department store that sold accessories along with tunics. Mordecai looked for a tunic that didn't look stupid and he found a tunic that had a black plate that went down to his waist and the main part was light blue and there was an over layer that was navy blue that left a gap leaving the main part visible and even though it was still a little dorky he looked at the other ones and they were dresses with belts, armor, and shoulder plates like his.

After he showed Alex his tunic he looked at what the other men bought, Dale was wearing the exact same type of tunic except the main part was forest green and the over layer was dark red, Edd wore an orange and purple Kimono that looked rather bulky, Skips wore a tunic that was silk with the main part being dark purple with golden embroidery on the bottom, Pops wore a tunic that was like a long, gray suit coat that was over his own clothes, Muscleman wore a loose, dark blue tunic and Hi-5 ghost didn't wear a tunic.

The rest of the day Mordecai went around buying clothes and he found that there were few places that sold blue jeans but tons of places that sold black jeans and khakis and by the end of the day he had 2 pairs of khaki shorts, 1 pair of regular khakis, 4 pairs of black denim jeans, a pair of glossy black and neon blue sneakers, 11 assorted polos, 18 T-shirts, 3 dress shirts, a black Antarctic jacket, a pair of black leather winter boots, and a black suit complete with 5 neck ties that kept the hands of his 2 servants full even though he was wearing his sneakers, a pair of khakis and a black polo when he walked into the house he looked at the other people and their clothes weren't much different than their old clothes besides they were cleaner, nicer, and in muscleman's case, better fitting and more sophisticated. At dinner Mordecai and the other people were guided to the kitchen and were treated to a large table with many dishes in the center and again, the only meat was chicken, pork, and fish and Mordecai asked.

"Dude, why don't you have beef?"

"That's a very good question." Alex answered with his mouth full of fried fish."First, the meat you're eating isn't prime, in fact, fish is the only meat that has been harvested in the past 15 years; the chicken and pork has been frozen for thousands of years and has recently been discovered in an underground freezer warehouse when a miner accidently blew the fuse at the wrong spot." Alex said after finishing his mouth full of fish and then a large boom was heard from the back of the house that caused it to shake making everyone go under the table before an explosion went off destroying the building and sending bricks flying at the table but fortunately no one was injured except Dale that had a 4-inch long gash in his left arm and everyone clearly was seeing what caused the explosion, a giant oval shaped ship that was deploying several much smaller circular shaped crafts that were landing and deploying tanks and soldiers in suits that had a strap over their right shoulders that held machine guns and the jackets of their suits went down just below their butt.

Margaret was guided out of the small, oval ship Benson brought her in and was guided down the cold, gray, fiberglass corridors to the Czar's office and when she got there the room had red banners embroidered with golden silk tassels hanging on every wall and the floor was red and black checkered tile and there was a desk on the far side of the room that had a brown leather couch in front of the dark oak desk that had a rather young, handsome, Russian man around the age of 22 dressed in a brown suit with a red tie sitting in an office chair that was the same leather as the couch and he spoke in fluent English with an English accent that was rather very weak and almost sounded like a very bad imitation.

"Margaret, what a pleasure it is to see you." He said motioning her to sit down and doing an act most would render unspeakable, he leaned in and French kissed her making her say.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" pushing him down into his chair causing it to roll back a few feet then he just rolled it back into its original position and he clasped his hands together and placed them on his desk and a smirk came across his face and he began to speak.

"Well, you are a little grouchy; in time you'll learn to understand my ways that may be a little odd but they do come with many benefits; I'll give you a life you deserve, one without you having 3 or 4 boyfriends every week break your heart and you being nothing more than a barista, one with you having kids, a loving husband, and you living a life of luxury my queen." He said in a slightly seductive tone.

Margaret knew that this man was quite powerful by the quality of his clothes and office and if she didn't follow his desires or orders he could easily make her do what he wanted, force her into slavery, or even kill her and all sent fear through her veins making her sweat and she looked around the room for a way to escape but it was hopeless, the office was on the 20th floor of the building, there was a blizzard outside that could easily give her pneumonia and kill her in her current outfit, and there were 3 healthy full grown men that could shoot her down and the man seemed to know what she was thinking and said.

"If you're thinking on escaping, don't count on it because this is a military base with 25,000 soldiers living here and by the way, my name is James the great one; just call me James. Man am I hungry, aren't you from being locked up for 2 days?" James said.

"Heck yeah, what do you have?" Margaret said clenching her stomach in pain from hunger.

"Well, basically everything; since seeing you're so hungry how about some toaster waffles or cereal?" He asked.

"Whatever just make it quick." Margaret said painfully and at that James snapped his fingers and yelled something in Russian to Benson and the other guard that made them hurry out of the room and James rolled his chair over to a large mini-fridge and pulled out a strawberry yogurt and handed it to Margaret along with a spoon and she grabbed the spoon and ripped off the top of the yogurt cup and finished the cup in seconds before setting the spoon down and turning to him and saying.

"That was the best yogurt I ever tasted." She said in a sarcastic manner setting her feet on the couch and then the 2 men returned with a platter that had 2 bowls of cereal and 2 plates stacked with toaster waffles and they settled them down on the table and left the couple to eat in privacy.

After their meal James showed Margaret around the 'city' as he called it that was a structure that looked like the millennium dome but was 12 times bigger and consisted of a large, private botanical collection, a zoo, a college, the Capital house (that turned out to be James' house) that was complete with a sauna, bowling alley, indoor pool, and an arcade.

When it was time to sleep, Margaret had to sleep with James that wasn't uncomfortable because she slept with many other guys before and the only thing that bothered her was that he hugged her while they slept that was weird.

The next day James and her rode a private subway 50 miles away from the city and arrived at James' private space station that was rather large and after minutes of walking through the halls of the ship they reached the command room and Margaret sat in a chair next to James and she couldn't resist but hold his hand and then it took a few hours for the computer system to get back online from a glitch that caused the rocket fuel regulators to miscalculate that could've lead to disaster and during that time the 2 of them left the control room and wandered around the massive ship and during that time Margaret grew more connected to him than all of her past relationships combined and she couldn't hold back any longer and so she hugged James completely catching him off guard and so he said. "I love you." And Margaret couldn't hold back any longer. "You-you're the first person to say that to be besides my parents; I feel like I've been used." She confessed crying into his chest and then over the intercom a high-pitched voice said.

"James, time to take off!"

"Was that your mom?" Margaret asked James.

"No, that was my Cossack intern Willy." He said running into the control room to command the ship.

After all of the systems were a go, there was 3 seconds of light shaking then there was a bright flash and the ship was going at light speed pushing everyone into the back of their seats and soon the ship was cruising slowly over a field that had the sun sinking over the horizon and then the ship was hovering over a city that seemed to appear out of nowhere and it was behind a large, official building and soon it sent a bomb flying into a building and then he pushed a button on the display board that caused the building to blow up leaving only some walls up and a table buried under rubble and soon several small circular ships landed throughout the ruined estate and James ordered through a hologram.

"KILL ANY SURVIVORS!"

Oh boy, finally some action and romance mixed in with comedy, will Dale survive, will Margaret find out who James really is, these and many other questions may or may not be answered in the next chapter, for the Canadian that has been with this since the 1st chapter congrats, and this chapter may be the longest one in the series 3000+ words OMG, that's nearly 2x as much as the 2nd longest chapter making me top the list under RS for the longest and first fandom to pass 10,000 words but also the one with the least reviews/flames so please review/flame, if you're anon you can comment/flame. I know I'm not the best writer out there so give me a break; the reason I have 110+ favorite authors is because of my knowledge of Fandoms, PEACE!


	10. Love's in the air

The 9 of them were under the table and were shell-shocked when one of the Cossacks found a child buried in rubble barley alive and instead of carrying the child back onto the ship, he just grabbed a knife and stabbed the child in the heart.

"We need to get out of here; soon that could be us." Dale said grabbing his left arm and whimpering in pain at the sight of the dead child.

"How can we; there's Cossacks that are what James calls his soldiers surrounding us, and the 2 machines are still in the forest. The only ways out are if we escape the city and hide out in the meadow until the war is done, run into the rainforest and take the machines to the dimension that Ed and Eddy are situated in, or we sneak onto a craft, hijack it, and attack the mother ship." Alex said acting very serious as he did.

"I have an idea, we can steal a ship, force the captain to say that they're going to check around the outskirts of the city, and then we take the 2 machines, reverse engineer them into the ship, and we have a superb fighting craft. YIPEE!" Pops said in his high, British accent clapping his hands that brought much unwanted attention to the table and when Alex saw 5 Cossacks approaching and he grabbed some highly advanced hand pistol that none of them had ever seen before and he shot out very large bullets for a gun of its size and the Cossacks were blown backwards, dead.

"Dude, how powerful is that gun?" Mordecai asked Alex who now returned the gun to a holster in his jacket.

"It's a 950-calliber Alchem pistol with tank piercing shatter bullets that's mainly a golden bullet that breaks a few feet from its target." Alex said readjusting his jacket before stepping out and taking the boots, guns, grenades, suit coats, army backpacks, and gloves off the 5 and handing them to Dale, Mordecai, Pops, and Edd and saying. "You must wear these so they think that we're Cossacks and not citizens of this city."

So the four of them and Alex slipped the suits and gloves on and then went out and acted like they found some citizens that they killed and walked to the closest ship that was 80 meters away and they boarded the ship and snuck around until they found the communications room and began to cut every wire and then succeeded to the control room and found the pilot sleeping and so Alex and Dale took him outside and left them there while Mordecai accidentally pressed a button that made the ramp close and then Alex and Dale began pounding and shooting the ramp and so Edd pressed the same button again and the hatch opened letting in a very angry Dale and Alex that walked right into the control room and Alex sat at a control panel and closed the ramp and then the ship took off leaving a very confused captain and Cossacks behind while they flew right above the machines and then he lifted them up into the ship by a tractor beam and then Alex ordered Mordecai and Dale to take apart the 2 machines and to deliver the power packs and engines to Edd who would later be altering the ship for interdimensional travel.

About 5 minutes after they arrived on the ship Alex and Edd finally knew how to fly the ship and so they landed the ship so the ramp would be right at the entrance and Mordecai went down the ramp and told everyone that they were taking the ship to the outskirts of the city and would work on modifying it there so they could set up a more permanent base at Bill's house.

"Okay, but first my arm, this is a military ship so there has to be a medicine room here." Dale said holding his arm in pain and then Mordecai and Spottedleaf 'carried Dale to a room that was marked with a red cross on it and so they walked in and guided Dale onto a cold, dusty, metal table and then Mordecai consulted a book on how to treat common wounds and it said that for a Wound like Dale's, it was important to remove any contaminants and so he guided Dale's arm over to a lamp and looked to see if there was anything in the arm and so he found 3 small shards of glass and he took them out with a tweezers that made Dale scream like a baby and then Spotted leaf applied a cream to the cut that soothed the pain and then Mordecai handed Dale 4 pills and Dale asked. "What are they?"

"They're antibiotics, if there's any bacteria in your body caused by the cut it will kill the bacteria, I'm rubbing a cream over the cut that speeds up skin production to seal it up and it's doing so already." Spottedleaf said rubbing the cream into the cut sealing it up in seconds and the only sign was a thin line that was unnoticeable unless you looked at it for 3 hours than you swore you could see it.

"I-It's like new!" Dale said moving his left arm in every direction and then the cut began to bleed again.

"Dammit, you moved your arm too much, you should only move it if you need to." Spottedleaf said reapplying the cream and wrapping it in gauze to prevent it from bleeding anymore and then she walked out of the room with Mordecai following her and she felt uneasy about her being followed by him and then she turned around and said.

"What are you doing?"

Crap! Mordecai thought. Think Mordecai, now isn't the time for you to be a sore loser.

"I-was … going to ask you if you could teach me more about medicine?" Mordecai said. "If I can't graduate college then I should learn something that makes you economically well."

"You do know I'm not a registered nurse, and that I can't teach you open heart surgery and stuff like that right?"

"Of course I know that." Mordecai said in a yeah Duh tone blushing.

After 25 minutes of being taught some basic medicine and learning the difference between and infection and a wound, Mordecai finally mustered up the courage even though he was sweating very badly and he felt a bloody nose coming on he grabbed her hand and said to her. "I love you." Before blacking out from just telling her how he felt toward her.

Mordecai woke up from his coma 3 hours later and found Spottedleaf sitting in a cold, gray metal chair holding Mordecai's hand and then saying. "I love you too; how long have you loved me?"

"I've been in love with you ever since I laid eyes on you." Mordecai replied with a dreamy gaze in his eyes getting out of the bed and doing so Spottedleaf stood up and hugged him and the 2 stood there for what felt like years when it was 12 minutes then Alex peeked his head in and said.

"What the bloody hell are you-"He paused when he saw them in the caring embrace then he sniffed the air as if to find a gas leak then he replied. "How long has this relationship been going on?"

"Well, for just about 3 and a half hours since Mordy confessed his love to me." She said using a nickname she came up for him while staying with Bill teasingly.

"Okay, well Edd is just about done modifying the engines, outer shell, control panels, and sleeping quarters for dimensional travel; he wants you to leave this room so he can work on it." Alex said motioning the 2 to follow him to the control room.

When they arrived in the control room, it was completely remodeled by everything being labeled what it was in English, there was a swivel chair behind a crescent shaped panel in the center of the room with a glass screen on the front of the control panel but was still on the control panel, there was also a vending machine in the corner and there was what looked like a giant plasma TV that could collapse down from the ceiling making it visible. Alex sat down in the CCP (or Central Control Panel) that was the crescent shaped control panel and he pushed a glowing pink button labeled 'intercom' and he said.

"Edd?"

Then Edd's voice was heard on the intercom and he answered. "Yes?"

"Are you done with the final-"Alex was cut off by Edd.

"Sleeping quarters? Yes, I'm almost done; the only thing I have to do is get the mattress and bedpost in the room then I'm done." Edd answered rather abruptly.

"Okay, can you get a bunk in that room?"

"Yeah; it will take another 12 minutes. Why?"

"Well, Mordecai and Spottedleaf are in love with each other." Alex replied in a mocking tone.

"Okay then, whatever you say, wow, a cat and bird in love; what's next?" Edd said in a 'wow-really?' tone before turning off the intercom call box and walking with the bedpost to convert it into a bunk bed.

2 hours later, Mordecai and Spottedleaf walked down the hall together until they reached the room they were both assigned to and they walked in and the top bed was blue probably meaning it was for Mordecai and the bottom was pink meaning it was for Spottedleaf and there was a dresser that seemed to be or have been a large metal filing cabinet and there was a plasma TV on one of the walls along with a toaster, a microwave and an electric drink cooler that was filled with milk, butter, cream cheese, and 4 apples and unhesitant , Spottedleaf grabbed an apple and ate it then Alex called over the intercom.

"Everyone to the control bridge." And apparently the control room was the control bridge.

Within minutes, the 9 of them were in the control room and Alex grabbed what looked like a thin iPad and he began shouting orders and positions for everyone to do and it went as the following.

"Everyone, I called you here to discuss the crew, and I'll choose the positions for all of you to be in. Dale, you're the official janitor and pest exterminator since Edd conformed there was a few mice running around the ship that can be lethal. Spottedleaf, you're the official doctor and Mordecai's you're assistant since you'll now be living together and possibly marry soon. Edd, you're the navigator and machinist and High-5 ghost is your assistant since Muscleman was a problem with saying my mom so much I kicked him off. Pops and Skips, you're on kitchen and bathroom duty and whatever else the others need; don't abuse your right to extra labor because if I find out if you did or are, you'll lose your right to Pops and Skips permanently."

Most were happy with their appointed positions but Hi-5 ghost because his best friend was kicked off but knowing him, he'd probably be hiding on the ship somewhere and then when the time's right he'd jump out and scare someone and Hi-5 was too busy in thought to notice that everyone was walking to their work stations and that Edd was trying to grab his body and every time his hand just went right through him and then he remembered that his hand extending from the top of him could high five without the hand going through his and so Edd grabbed his hand and even though it was very cruel and strange to Edd he pulled his hand until they reached his navigation panel.

"So, this will be easy, we don't have to work at the moment and there's very few injuries that are severe that can happen on this ship." Mordecai said in a very careless tone.

"So what do you want to do?" Spottedleaf asked.

"I don't know, we'll have to look around the ship for something to do." Mordecai asked leaning back against a libratory table and then leaving making sure that Spottedleaf was following him and then the ship shook and the 2 of them looked out the porthole window and noticed the landscape was changing into the 4th dimension.

YAY! Finally, Mordecai and Spottedleaf are in love. How will Rigby react? If anyone's wondering what time this takes place in for KOTH, this happens just after Cotton Hill dies so Luanne and Lucky are married and Grace, their daughter, has been born. If you're wondering why updates are going to get more spread out it's because it's summer break that gives me more time to update and I'll be working on Dr. Gavel's Darkplace of horror that takes place in 1997 shortly after Darkplace suffers a huge fire and they hire a large array of doctors from the US, Canada, and a prosthetic doctor from India and his robot. So pretty please review or I'll discontinue my career.


	11. the terrible truth

The arrival to the 4th dimension scared the tar out of the people on the ground at the craft and sent many people in their houses staying there or either coming out with guns and began shooting the craft and then Alex fired 2 warning shots that sent them inside and then Alex landed the craft on the road and then the 8 of them came out and the people could tell that the 5 that left were there along with 3 others and then Dale said to the rest of the people that came out. "I'll be back here right away!"

A few minutes later, Dale came back out wearing a suit of armor from the 17th century carrying a sprayer that sprayed bug poison that was connected to a cylinder container that was chrome and orange and he was carrying his lighter in the other hand and then he flipped open the front of the helmet and then said. "Tell everyone to stand back; this is a powerful weapon." Before turning around, lighting the lighter, holding it next to the sprayer nozzle, and squeezing the trigger causing a cloud of fire to go at least 200 feet away for at least 35 seconds before Dale's lighter ran out of gas and then a few people clapped at Dale's makeshift flamethrower and then Edd found Ed and Eddy at Bill's house sitting in lawn chairs drinking cola and wearing sunglasses and then Alex yelled.

"If you're Ed, Eddy, Hank, Bill, Bomhauer, and Khan, please come into the ship." Then he turned away and the 6 newcomers followed the 8 of them into the well air-conditioned ship and into the control room and then Khan blurted out.

"What the hell is this place, a UFO?"

"Khan, it's not an UFO; if it was everything wouldn't be in English." Alex said pointing to the control panels showing what they did engraved in the larger buttons and around the smaller buttons in English.

"Why did you call us onto this… spaceship?" Hank asked with an angry expression on his face showing he didn't want to be there.

"I called you here because Dale said that you all would make excellent crewmembers and you could help us save the world." Alex said reassuring Hank.

"What do we get?" Eddy asked.

"You get a lot of money; ф 2,000,000,000,000 Gollovacks to be exact." Alex answered and then everyone in the room said "I'll do it." or "Sure, I'll help."

"Good, now time to tour the ship." And with that everyone followed Alex out of the control room.

"Dammit!" James yelled at the end of an oval shaped table that took up half the conference room at the head generals and scientists. "When I tell you to install tracking devices and codes for launch on all ships, I mean all the damn ships; NO EXCEPTIONS!" He yelled ramming his fist onto the table and then grabbing a small remote from his suit pocket and pressing buttons that caused the chairs to fall through trapdoors in the floor and then he replied while doing it. "My army is too weak with you idiots; I'll replace you with people that know our enemy already!" Then he ordered there to be 5 new chairs in the room and then after that he grabbed a red diamond sphere and began to chant a song into it then after he was done Cotton Hill, Scourge, Benson, Sãam (Sah-yahm) king of the Morlocks, and Lee Canker were sitting around the table and then using telepathic mind bending powers he managed to tell them that they would help him find Mordecai, Muscleman, Hi-5 ghost, Spottedleaf, Dale, Bill, Hank, Bomhauer, Khan, Pops, Edd, Ed, Eddy, Skips, and Alex and kill them in revenge by doing a telescan of dimensions 1-5 for the USP Stalin and when they find it, they'll destroy it to make sure they won't be able to escape that dimension then after they destroy them they'd go on and conquer the rest of the dimensions.

Margaret overheard what James was saying and she felt sorry for taking up his offer and then she wondered if Mordecai and the rest were planning on destroying all of the dimensions but then considering how immature Mordecai acted there could be no way of how he could be that smart but then again Pops went to the coffee shop one day and he told her that Mordecai were writing equations all over the place and speaking Latin but that was Pops; his common sense and belief levels were so high if someone told him that Benson was in the hospital and Benson was just behind him, he'd believe it. So she decided to leave the ship and the 6 people behind that door that would do anything to kill those 15 people.

Rigby was curled up in a ball on Pops' bed crying. Thinking about what he confessed to everyone just yesterday; he knew that Mordecai wouldn't want to even be by him and that the entire park staff wouldn't want to see him and he just wanted everything to go back to normal, he wanted Benson threatening to fire him, not kill him and most of all he wanted to go back in time and stop himself from saying those 2 very simple words that could turn even your closest friend into your worst enemy ever and he wanted more than ever to be by Mordecai. He then found a few plans in Pops' dresser on how to build a single-use inter-dimensional transporter and then he thought, Don't worry Mordecai, I'm coming for you.

Okay, every chapter up to this point hasn't advanced the story as much as this one and from this point out, be prepared for lots of action and romance but there will still be some humor and every chapter will be 1000+ words and I decided to include Rigby and how he felt because it will lead to him joining James in later chapters even though the story is already halfway done and the next dimension they're visiting is the world of ICarly so be on the lookout. If you're wondering why I've picked all slightly lesser characters except Mordecai and Alex it's because it wouldn't fit in well if the crew was main characters and if you have an idea for a future world please TELL ME UNDER COMMENTS! I NEED SOME DAMN COMMENTS!


	12. the resurrection of Cotton

"Do you use propane for jet fuel?" Hank asked Alex after he got done showing everyone around.

"Only the surplus and gas while cooking and to start the turbines at low speeds. At high speeds the engines switch to cold electromagnetism that makes it very quiet and fast." Alex replied. Then the group walked back to the control room and then Edd ran up to Alex and said.

"There appears to be a networking wave that can detect the ship if we don't shut off everything including necessary functions like oxygen."

"Shut it off then; you don't have to ask me for permission in severe situations." Alex asked walking to the locked panel in the corner, opening it, and pressing a button labeled 'protective shutdown- all systems off' and then everything, including the buttons went dark.

"3…2…1…Scan!" James said in Russian while the fool proof scan did its job and after 30 minutes, all the dimensions came back negative except for some light fission that came from nuclear power terminals. "DAMMIT! They've destroyed the ship or they're out of their main range. Now I have to scan all the dimensions for the ship." After 12 hours of scanning he picked up heavy fusion in 5,000 dimensions, way too many for him to check well."Now how can this day get any worse?" Then a message from the warping hanger came in with one of the ships missing.

"Czar James." The guard said in a stern voice.

"What is it!" He answered back in an agitated voice.

"One of the Fracklington-300's is missing along with your fiancé."

"Then look for her; she couldn't have gone far."

Mordecai was busy sitting on Bill's couch pondering what he would do with the rest of his life after they got done saving the world until he got interrupted by Dale's armor clanking.

"Dude." Mordecai said.

"Yeah?" Dale said flipping the face cover open on the helmet.

"Will you please stop clanging; it's giving me a headache."

"Sorry; something seems to be bothering you. What is it?" Dale asked taking off his armor that made loud clanging noises when it hit another piece of armor.

"I'm just thinking of what I'm going to do with my life after I save all the dimensions, it's just that I'm in love with Spottedleaf and I learned that they're like nuns, they can't marry or have children and I was originally in love with Margaret but every time I muster up the courage to ask her out, she has another blond human boyfriend." Mordecai said mumbling the last part.

"Nuns can break their vows and by the sounds of it Margaret is a Nazi." Dale said.

"Okay, but why would a Communist Czar want to marry a Nazi and you're insane, you think that Kobe beef's from Japanese baseball players and you were put into a state mental hospital." Mordecai retorted.

"It's not my fault that I took a false test _online_ and what colors are Margaret?" Dale retorted.

"Like mine only replace the blue with red." Mordecai said.

"HA! She's even the colors of their flag!" Dale said doing a victory dance. Then after he was done there was a loud boom outside and 2 ships appeared. At the sight of the ships Mordecai followed Dale outside and in a crude looking ship was Rigby and in a High-tech golden ship was Margaret.

"Oh god!" Mordecai said as he walked away back into Bill's house. Apparently everyone acted like nothing happened probably because of how much they hated them then Hank and Alex ran out of the ship with bazookas and they fired at the golden ship but before the torpedoes were 10 feet away from them a blue bubble formed around the ship and they exploded on contact with the bubble then 2 white lightning rods erupted from the ship and made contact with the bazookas but instead of electrocuting them, it made the weapons turn to soot that scared both of them so much they ran back inside their larger ship and activated the shield but instead of attacking the ship, Margaret got out of it and was being followed by Rigby into Bill's house and both were shocked at the sight. Mordecai was making out with Spottedleaf but then he noticed and he stood up and turned to face them and yelled at them.

"If you want apology, no. Margaret, I loved you but since I found someone that _actually_ likes me and I found out from Dale that you might be a Nazi. Rigby, _**leave**_; I don't want to see you ever again. I can't have a future with either of you; Spottedleaf is my future and the tinder for the fire within my soul." Mordecai finished talking and then Rigby yelled.

"_**STOP TALKING!"**_ That only angered Mordecai even more than his crush being a Nazi and His best friend being queer so he punched Rigby making him fall back and clench his right arm Mordecai just broke. "YOU'RE NOT MY BRO!" He screamed before limping away on all fours to his machine and he teleported to who knows where.

Then Margaret punched Mordecai in a painful manner and then Bill walked in and saw the fight going on and he jumped onto Margaret bringing her down due to his weight.

"What the hell was that for?" Margaret screamed struggling to get up under Bill's weight.

"For hurting my friend!" Bill said getting off of her to let Alex handcuff her and throw her into a crude transport pod back to the dimension 000018.

"Now those 2 are gone, who wants steaks over at Hank's place?" Alex asked with the smell of grilling steaks in the air. Everyone answered yes and followed him to Hank's.

When they arrived in the backyard, Hank was cooking on an above average size propane grill and Bobby was grilling on a miniature propane grill next to Hank's grill and then the 4 of them took a seat after seeing the mouth-watering steaks on the grills and soon the steaks were passed out.

After dinner, everyone gathered in Hank's living room to discuss James and come up with plans on how to kill him. With Dale, Mordecai, and Alex as their head speakers.

"Okay, now the most-"Alex began to say but was interrupted by shocked gasps as Cotton Hill walked out of the bathroom with entire legs and he began saying.

"Hiya Hank missed me." He said taking a machete out of its holster.

"Who the hell's that?" Mordecai asked as the figure came closer.

"It-it's Hank's evil father, How's that possible?" Kahn said turning off the lights making the room pitch-black.

"Remember, he's one old man and is no match for 20 or so of us!" Mordecai yelled then he bumped a floor lamp so he picked it up and launched it at Cotton who was about to stab Skips with the knife and the blow to Cotton caused him to fall over and the lights were turned on by a Cossack then 5 more broke through the window then Alex grabbed his futuristic handgun and fired it at the Cossack in the center killing the 5 that were at the window and then Bomhauer threw a lamp on a nearby table at the Cossack by the light switch that was caught off-guard at the ceramic shards going into his body.

"To the ship!" Alex yelled while jumping out the broken window and everyone else jumped out the window and when everyone was in the ship, Alex made the ship to go to the 6th dimension.

Very short, I know but this will hopefully tie over my readers for 2 months, I'll be on and hopefully publish chapters for kill SpongeBob, Dr. Gavel's Darkplace of horror, and zombie world but regular balboa _**will**_ be published by Christmas and please tell me if you would like me to publish 6 or 8 smaller chapters and meet my deadline or let me publish it and make it 24 to 38 chapters and it won't be complete until may of next year. So tell me what you want and majority wins and answer on the planets of Mordo poll length and answers must be in by my B-day 10/13/2011. For the last damn time, comment!


	13. ATHF & lemons

"We have a problem." Shake said sitting in his chair to Frylock in the other room.

"What the hell is-"Frylock said coming out of the room with Meatwad following him close behind but froze when he saw a giant spacecraft in the front yard.

"Do you think it's the digital ruler?" Shake asked Frylock.

"No"

"Plutonians?"

"No"

"Ghost of Christmas past from the future?"

"No"

"The woods?"

"WHAT THE FUCK NO! Whoever it is I'm sure they're not evil."

"What makes you so sure?" Shake asked at his house partner. But then he already went out the door.

"UFB approaching." Edd said looking at Frylock float towards the ship.

"UFB? Unless that's some sort of thing that you know of or acronym, I don't know." Alex said.

"It's an acronym I came up with meaning unidentified floating-" Edd began to say but was interrupted by a loud bang from the hatch then the screen came down revealing Frylock that made Ed go berserk.

FFOOODD! FOOD! THIS WORLD'S FILLED WITH FFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!" Ed was cut short when Alex ordered Dale & Mordecai to grab him and give him ether to calm him down and hopefully knock him out but he got away and Dale grabbed the gun (that he thought was a tranquilizer dart shooter) and shot him in the shoulder but it turned out it was an actual Glock, not a gun that looked like a Glock.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! NOW REMOVE THAT BULLET AND GIVE HIM MEDICAL TREATMENT BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!" Alex said throwing a can of soda at him in the side that made him wince in pain.

"BUT-"Dale began to say.

"NO BUTS, NOW!" He said pointing a gun at him before activating the code to let Frylock in and then Dale dragged Ed to the medic room just as Frylock entered the control room.

"So, how about we talk about hiding a few people in your house?" Alex asked.

"So Margaret, what do you have to say for yourself?" James said whipping her back for the 5th time with a riding crop making her nude body scream in pain.

"But, But i-it's a lie." she stammered.

"So you're saying Cotton, a soldier that killed 50 fucking men is a lie, a cheat? Now you'll learn what I do to my fiancés or wives when they betray me." He said finishing it in a malice tone then signaling 2 Cossacks to lift Margaret up and they escorted her to a room that had a bed with 4 shackles on it, 2 for her arms and 2 for her legs and after she was stretched out on the bed, he put his index finger on the tip of her beak and ran it down to her Cloacae and began to finger her making her moan in pleasure from the feeling and then he stopped and took off all his clothes and mounted himself on top of her and he began to thrust into her increasing the speed with every thrust until after she began to moan very loudly then screaming his name when she released her juices.

"That was incredible." Margaret replied after he was done with her still tied to the bed.

"But that's only the beginning, dear." He said unlocking the shackles and putting his clothes back on.

"NO I WON'T LET YOU HIDE FUCKING CONVICTS IN OUR HOUSE!" Frylock said after nearly 10 hours of fighting.

"Fine, don't have people stay at your house and risk death or fucking extinction because you are a chosen one." Alex screamed making his voice crack.

"What the hell do you mean that I'm a chosen one?"

"There's certain people with certain powers from 10 different dimensions that must work together to stop James, a cold-hearted czar that will stop at nothing to conquer all the dimensions." Alex said.

"What's in it for me?" Frylock asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion at this deranged scientist.

"Money, lots and lots of money and 10% of an entire military." Alex replied presenting Mordecai, Edd, Spottedleaf, Dale, and himself as the chosen ones.

"Sure, maybe it'll do me some good." He replied.

Spottedleaf was staring out the bedroom porthole at Earth as their ship orbited it for a few days of rest pondering about the feelings she had for Mordecai, wondering if she truly wanted to break the warrior code and stay along his side in his feathery, seductive arms and maybe have children of their own but the thought to her was childish. But little did she know that Mordecai was having very similar thoughts and he decided to ask Dale, his new best friend for advice.

"_Carpe Diem,_ or seize the day; don't let this opportunity last. You have 2 paths, be a lonely menial laborer or be a content married general with kids." Dale answered sounding surprised that Mordecai was taking interest of a feline that he had met only a week or so ago. Finding this being a small amount of info, he decided to tell Frylock about his dream he had had a few days before.

"Hmm…Sounds like you want Spottedleaf as much as she wants and your newer friends will protect and help you and Dale will help you to the death." Frylock answered.

"So should I try to have sex?" Mordecai asked.

"If you both want to, HELL yeah!" Frylock replied.

A few minutes later (mostly spent practicing in the mirror) Mordecai finally gained the courage to ask her the question.

"Hey Spots." Mordecai greeted the feline.

"Hey Mordy." She greeted back.

"I have a question that's been on my mind; will you umm… g-go on a 'date' with me?"

"Sure, call for me at 5 or 6 okay?"

"Why sure, okay, whatever you say so." Mordecai said walking out the door then letting out a sigh of relief and a silent yes. Even though the words didn't come out right, he was still going to get laid.

Okay now the first heavy profanity has been added along with the first lemon, oh wait, the first actual Margaret lemon and next chapter will be the first non-yaoi Mordecai lemon and first actual cross-over lemon known to date, ΛĐʝσϞ (adios.)


	14. Love and execution

Mordecai was waiting outside the room he shared with Spottedleaf for their date, and what a date it would be.

"Are you ready?" Spottedleaf asked opening the door revealing her crème colored dress that went down to her mid-shins making Mordecai somewhat aroused.

"Y-Yeah, whatever!" Mordecai said guiding her down the halls to the entrance of the ship and they walked to a nice sidewalk café and sat down (apparently the people were used to flying food so a cat and a bird weren't too weird.)

"So Spottedleaf, what do you like in men?" Mordecai asked Spottedleaf reading from a light up sign that Frylock was putting words on to make Mordecai not mess up or something.

"Well, I really shouldn't tell you this but I like the guy that's the odd-one-out but still seems like everyone else."

"What I like in a woman is that she must be caring, someone that I have known for a while plus they must love me back."

"Mordecai, you're really passionate about me that much?"

"Yes I do. I feel so selfish for doing this; I took you out so I could fuck you."

"Mordecai, you could've had sex with me this entire time." She said felling aroused.

"Want to do it now?" Mordecai asked seductively.

"Sure, I've been waiting since you said you loved me." Then she got up and walked away with Mordecai following back into the ship to their room.

Spottedleaf took off her dress revealing her erotic body then she continued to her bra and unhooked it revealing her B-16 breasts then she motioned Mordecai to take off his clothes and then Mordecai unhooked her panties revealing her small pussy and he continued to finger her making her giggle and sweat under the immerse pleasure then her body couldn't take it and she let out an enormous orgasm allowing her juices to flow into Mordecai's mouth. She then dropped onto her knees shaky and sensitive from the orgasm and began to suck Mordecai's 7-inch cock and then after several minutes of her gently yet rhythmically swirling her tongue around his thing, Mordecai became drunk with lust and had to put his hands on Spottedleaf's head to keep him from falling over then Spottedleaf's cheeks puffed up filled with seed. Then they both hopped onto the bottom bunk and stared into each other's eyes, slowly petting each other then Spottedleaf leaned in for a French kiss with her puffed cheeks and she slowly blew her hot breath into Mordecai's mouth and Mordecai did the same as her.

"Ready for the main course?" Spottedleaf asked seductively.

"I sure am." Mordecai replied getting on top of Spottedleaf and slowly entering her then beginning to rhythmically entering her feeling her wet body that only aroused him even more until he felt her began to orgasm then he released himself into making her gasp from pleasure.

"You're incredible." Spottedleaf replied.

"No; you were like a goddess…_of love._" He said back. "Now let's wash up and take a shower, maybe shampoo the carpet and clean the sheets or Alex will be pissed like hell." He then got up and washed up with Spottedleaf having an orgasm due to her magnificent sex pheromones. Then they enjoyed each other's company.

"Alex, should we continue our trip to find the chosen one in the 7th dimension?" Dale asked the next day.

"Chill, enjoy yourself, your wife could be-"Frylock began to say but his mouth was covered by Mordecai.

"My wife could be doing what?"

"Nothing!" Mordecai answered walking away with Frylock.

"What the fuck was that for!"Frylock asked.

"Don't tell him that his wife is cheating on him and having affairs with John Redcorn because John Redcorn will be John Deadcorn because Dale's a gun enthusiast." Mordecai said.

"Okay I won't." Frylock said shocked that Dale would kill someone in cold blood.

"Cotton Hill, you've failed me now you'll be executed." James said.

"B-But Hank's my son I may hate him sometimes for not being more like me but how the HELL would you like it if a Republican or Nazi forced you to kill your son." Cotton yelled at the general then suddenly James turned around and fired an old Uzi from the 70's or 80's and shot him in the stomach making him cry.

"You've failed MY TASK! Never bring up death or son in the same sentence to me again but that doesn't matter anymore!" He said to him and Cotton barely managed a "Fuck you!" as his final words before he drifted into his death slumber.

"Tigerstar, Scourge, I'll trust you to kill them and if you fail, your asses are grass!" He said to them giving them a Katana to decapitate the victims.

"Rigby, ready to join my side faggot?" James answered in a malice tone with a grimacing smile; his eyes clouded with lust as he emerged toward the cold shivering lump on the bed knowing to well what was going to happen to him. James took off his pants and boxers and slowly entered Rigby's anus and began a steady rhythm until Rigby wiggled and screamed as he injected his seed into Rigby making him squirm and he really enjoyed it but wanted to hold up for as long as it took James to gain his trust.

A dark cliff-hanger, but I did it I completed the first ever Mordecai x Female lemon. I made Spottedleaf giggle because if you've read/written warriors lemons, you know that a cat has a barbed prostate. Also since I'm the first pioneer of something like this as a cross-over that I know of so please be easy and I need more people to alert and favorite me. PS: I'll be working on Zombie world that will be the first actual Mordecai x Margaret lemon and please stop, just stop writing Mordecai x Rigby stories, it's not cool to write them since there's like 50 or 80 M-rated ones. I don't care if you write a Pops x Margaret lemon or a Skips x Eileen x Benson lemon. I don't fucking care if you make a Margaret x warden or even a Dale x Poison ivy lemon or an Austin Powers x Kitty lemon, don't you get the point! But if you're willing to write a lemon that disturbing, I'll write a lemon or M-rated fic equally or even more disturbing but I need to read it and it must be an actual lemon like mine or the ones in the warriors' category.


End file.
